europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantabrae Eponereidam (Cantabrian Light Cavalry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1:Mounted atop their small horses, these men of the Cantabri tribes are with the possible exception of the Numidians, the best skirmisher cavalry in the western world. EB2: The Kantabrae Ekuoreda are light cavalry from the region of Asturia-Cantabria. Impetuous and unruly at times, they are nevertheless some of the finest light and skirmisher cavalry to be found in Europe. Description EB1: (Kan-tab-ray Ep-on-ay-ray-dum; "Cantabri Swift Cavalry") - Mounted atop their small horses, these men of the Cantabri tribes are with the possible exception of the Numidians, the best skirmisher cavalry in the western world. Their shaggy, sure-footed horses are not quite as fast as the larger Iberian breed, but are much more at home among the hills, bogs and forests of their rugged northern homelands. They are very good horseman and extremely agile when it comes to dodging missiles, which almost makes up for their lack of real protection. Since they wear only a rough tunic and cloak, their caetra shield is their sole defence. As for weapons, they have a multitude of javelins and a falcata sword as their side-arm. They are really only suited for skirmishing tactics, and normally stay away from prolonged melee, preferring instead to discharge an enormous barrage of javelins. Their signature formation is the ‘Cantabrian Circle’ – they would form a single-file rotating circle and as the men came around to face the enemy formation they would let their missile fly. The effect was a continual stream of javelins onto a typically close ordered enemy. It also had the added advantage of making individual riders hard to target. Historically, the Cantabri were an independently minded Celtic-influenced people that lived a very poor existence in the rugged hills of modern northern-eastern Spain. Their land had very little arable land and forced them to raid their neighbours to south or hire themselves out in the various wars that consumed Iberia at any given time. Their most famous contingent was without a doubt, their skirmishing cavalry which frustrated the Romans with their ability to cut down any forager they dared to send ahead of the army, before disappearing back into the hills. Eventually, in the reign of Augustus, after several aptly named “Cantabrian Wars” they were mostly wiped out – their homes reduced to charcoal and their people to slaves and serfs of Roman veteran colonies. EB2: By sapphire ocean bays, in mountain shadows and verdant hills, in sun sewn fields and rain blessed trees, here ride the horsemen. This is Asturia-Cantabria, from its fields ride folk of world renown. The Kantabrae Ekuoreda, though they lack the steel scales of the mounts of the east, or kythos lance of the Hellene horse, are no less formidable. Unruly, impetuous, a band of thieves at times, the Kantabrae Ekuoreda likewise have a reputation as fine mercenaries and light cavalry par excellence. The sound of their hooves, like thunder riding within storm clouds, is enough to turn the bowls of many a man to water. To see such men ride down from their mountain strongholds is, for many, to witness one's own death on the hoof. Historically the Kantabrae Ekuoreda were one of the most famed groups of horsemen of the Europa Barbarorum II time frame. Hailing from the modern region of Cantabria, theirs was a society of factious kin groups inhabiting the hillforts, or castros, of northern Iberia. Likely as a result of this landscape and social conditions it fostered by the 3rd century BC, if not earlier, certain members of Kantabroi society had become adept light cavalrymen. The Kantabrae Ekuoreda initially found service in the armies of Qarthdastim during the 2nd Punic War, and as with their contemporaries in the Iberian city states, it appears that mercenary service soon became a sought after vocation among the Kantrabroi. We are told of Kantabrae Ekuoreda serving not only for Qarthdastim, but also the Vakkaei, Keltiberoi and Romani, in some cases simultaneously. The Kantabrae Ekuoreda developed effective hit and run tactics, the most effective of which was the famed "Cantabrian Circle", a tactic which involved circling around and hurling javelins towards the enemy. Such was the renown of the Kantabrae Ekuoreda that the Romani consul Gaivs Hostilivs Mancivs, upon being told of the impending arrival of a relief force consisting of Kantabroi, abandoned his siege of the Areuakoi capital Numantika and surrendered his army of 20,000. The heyday of the Kantabrae Ekuoreda drew to a close at the end of the 1st century BC. Under the leadership of the chieftain Korokotta the Kantabroi raided the neighbouring Vakkaei, Turmodigoi and Autrigones, all the while supporting the Vakkaei in their own conflict against Roma. Faced with their troublesome northern neighbour, Avgvstvs launched a campaign of conquest against them between 29 and 19 BC. However, even after the conclusion of this arduous and bloody war the Kantabroi continued to be troublesome, and it would not be until the 1st century AD that they can be considered to have been pacified. Usage One of the best skirmisher cavalry in Iberia and a contender for one of best in world. These men are able to unleash a hail of javelins towards the enemy and their speed allows them to evade even some light cavalry. This makes them quite effective at luring cavalry away from the enemy battle line so that you can use your own cavalry to destroy them. They have no armor and as such they must avoid any melee confrontations or they will be easily defeated. They have armor-piercing falcata as a secondary weapon but you should only use The Eponereidam to surround and attack enemy cavalry currently engaging in melee combat with either your own infantry or cavalry. Category:Units Category:Arevaci Category:Lusotannan